


Double The Pleasure

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Christopher Bang - Freeform, College, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Party, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Twins, bang chan - Freeform, bang twins, hwang hyunjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Hyunjin has got his eye on Bang Chan for years, but never got anywhere. Until suddenly, he does, and Hyunjin spends the night with who he thought was his crush for three years.Only to find out the next morning that it wasn't him, but his twin, Christopher.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 218





	1. can I touch your hair?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for D^FF <3
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!  
> Please share as well <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it!

Hyunjin sighs dreamily when his long-term crush passed by with earphones in. "Dude, just talk to him." Felix commented beside him, looking at the one and only Bang Chan, their senior and Felix’s close friend for being both Australian. “He’s a really sweet guy.” He adds and Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “I know that, but I wouldn’t know what to say.” Hyunjin says, pouting at his friend. “Is he going to the party tonight?” He asks and Felix raises his head.

“Oh right, the party. Yeah, he’s coming.” He said, smiling at his best friend. “Will you talk to him there?” He asked and Hyunjin laughed, shaking his head before standing up. “If he talks to me first, I would.” He answered and Felix face-palmed. “Just let me tell him to talk to you.” Felix comments, following him and walking beside him. “No. I want him to talk to me because he wants to.” Hyunjin answered back, sighing.

Felix drops it, seeing no point in pushing it. It’s been three years since Hyunjin has seen Chan in Felix’s dorm room. “Hey!” Chan greets when Hyunjin just stared at him. Felix gave him a laugh and a nervous smile, he knew exactly why Hyunjin just stared at him. Chan looked like a god, he was wearing a white muscle-tee that showed his biceps and a bit of his side, his skin was pale and his lips so red. His curly, chocolate brown hair sits prettily on his head.

“Hyunjin, this is Chan-hyung.” Felix introduced when he didn’t speak and Hyunjin nodded, reaching a hand out. “Hyunjin.” He introduced himself and Chan gave him a cheerful smile, shaking his hand. Hyunjin almost melted. Chan’s grip was firm, yet his hand was soft. Hyunjin gulps, letting go before he does anything else. “Lix, we have to go.” He whispered and Felix nodded, keeping in a laugh before standing up.

“Right, we have to go. I’ll see you later, Chan.”

After that, Hyunjin barely saw him up close. He was always a few feet away when he and Felix bumped into each other and talked. He was content with waiting for him to talk to him first and he doesn’t mind looking at him from afar.

That night, Hyunjin made sure to wear something irresistible. He scoffs to himself, he always looked irresistible with his long legs, pretty blonde hair, pink plump lips and peach-looking ass. He wore a black leather pants that hugged his thighs and ass so good, a silky a white, striped button-up over his black tank top that he tucked at the front. His fingers have a few rings, he wore a simple, silver necklace and he has small silver hoop earrings on each ear. He was looking at his outfit when he heard a knock on his dorm door.

He takes his phone and wallet before opening the door to see Felix with Jisung outside the door. “You ready?” Felix asked, smiling at him and Hyunjin nods, inhaling through his nose. He looked at what the two were wearing. Felix was wearing similar looking jeans as his, a white shirt and a black leather jacket while Jisung wore an oversized yellow graphic t-shirt, some chunky black joggers and his boots. “Let’s go!” He said brightly and they headed out.

Hyunjin and Felix lost Jisung an hour inside the party and Hyunjin lost Felix another hour after that. He was left by the balcony, drinking from the fifth beer bottle that he had while looking at the empty street. His cheeks and neck were flushed red and his body heating up. “Hey.” He hears a familiar voice behind him and he turns around to see Chan, but he dyed his hair platinum blonde. “Woah, I like your hair.” Hyunjin comments after blinking a few times to check if this person’s real.

Blonde Chan combed it back with a smile. “Thanks.” He answered and Hyunjin took in the other’s appearance. He looked like himself and not himself at the same time. Maybe it’s the hair. “When did you have time to bleach your hair?” Hyunjin suddenly asked and the other inhaled through his nose before settling beside him, also looking at the empty street. “It only takes a few hours.” Chan answered. Hyunjin, still buzzing from drinks he had nods, still looking at it. “Can I touch your hair?” Hyunjin asked, his heart thumping when Chan looked at him. Blonde Chan smirks, tilting his head to the side. “You can touch something else too.”

That’s how Hyunjin found himself getting fucked in a bedroom, cheek pressed on the wall while his ass is getting stretched out, knees weak and hair getting pulled. “Harder..” He says in a slur, eyes already rolled to the back of his head. Blonde Chan grunts, thrusting harder upwards, hitting Hyunjin’s prostate again, making him mewl and claw on the wall in front of him. Blonde Chan has his tight pants on his thighs, his shirt slightly lifted up just the right amount to show off the curve of his back to his ass. “Fuck!” Blonde Chan moaned out, tugging on Hyunjin’s cock.

Hyunjin couldn’t believe that Chan, the Chan that he adored from afar, the Chan that was so sweet and welcoming was fucking him like he’s a slut he found in a club. Hyunjin’s back arched more when the other changed his position a bit. “I’m close, hyung!” Hyunjin yells out, not even caring that there were people outside, they wouldn’t even notice because of the loud music and their drunken state. Blonde Chan starts sucking on his neck, squeezing his cock and running a thumb over his tip repeatedly. “Me too, baby.” Blonde Chan groaned out when Hyunjin starts fucking into him.

Hyunjin spilled his cum on the wall, creating a mess as his body got covered in goosebumps and his body jumped from sensitivity when Blonde Chan gave a few more thrusts before cumming in him. Hyunjin whined, a warm cheek flushed on the wall when Blonde Chan pulled out slowly. Hyunjin exhaled, body slumping on the wall, thankfully the other brought him to the bed. “More..” Hyunjin whispered, pulling him by the collar of his black hoodie and staring with bright, fucked out eyes. He didn’t feel full enough and he might as well beg now that he’s fuck-drunk and alcohol-tipsy than sober.

Blonde Chan grins, licking his lips before leaning in and pushing Hyunjin on the bed. Hyunjin slides a hand in the other’s hoodie, feeling his toned torso while Blonde Chan attacks his neck. The other stares at him, like he’s devouring him with his eyes. “Take your clothes off.” He ordered and Hyunjin was quick to follow, ass still leaking with cum and lube. Chan takes his hoodie off, revealing his abs and Hyunjin gulps, stopping himself from drooling over his chest. Chan takes the rest of his clothes off before raising Hyujin’s legs up to lock on his shoulders.

Without another word, Chan slides back into Hyunjin’s sensitive hole in one thrust, both of them groaning. Chan continued thrusting into him, the squelch of his cum and the remaining lube in Hyunjin’s ass got him going deeper. “God-that-ah!” Hyunjin gasped out, hands gripping the sheets below him. “That feels so fucking good..” He moaned out, biting down on his lips as he felt his ass get stretched again. “You’re so tight, baby, fuck.” Chan grunted out, his other hand going to Hyunjin’s throat.

He squeezed and Hyunjin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his mouth parts a bit, his cock leaking again on his stomach. They both came at the same time, Hyunjin untouched and gasping for air and Chan filling him up once again. “Again..” Hyunjin coughed out, body relaxing from cumming the second time. Chan chuckled, letting go of his legs and pulling out, he leaned forward, kissing his plump lips before sliding his tongue between. It tasted like beer and chewing gum, he moans. “You’re so needy, baby.” Chan whispers, kissing down from his lips to his neck, to Hyunjin’s nipples and then to his thighs.

Hyunjin looks down to see him sucking on his thighs, marking him up. Hyunjin combs back Chan’s platinum blonde hair, wondering how it feels so soft. “You look good with this hair.” Hyunjin says, almost moaning when Chan kissed the skin next to his balls. “Thanks.” Chan said with a smirk before licking his balls slowly. “How much more can you take?” He asked and Hyunjin licked his lower lip. “Just fuck me, ‘til I pass out.” He answered and Chan chuckled once again before he continued sucking on his thighs. 

"Your thighs are supposed to be worshipped, god damn." Chan commented, licking from the outer to his inner thigh. Hyunjin laughed at that, smiling down at him, happy and content that finally, Chan gets to see him like this, maybe they can cuddle afterwards. "It's one of my greatest assets." Hyunjin comments while Chan gets up and traced Hyunjin's sides. "Oh, for sure, yeah." Chan comments, smirking before gripping his hips, making Hyunjin squirm. "Turn around for me." He orders and Hyunjin nods, turning around and raising his ass.

Chan spreads his ass to see Hyunjin's shaved, pink, hole; his cum dripping out of it. Chan smacks his ass and Hyunjin moans, body tensing for a bit before relaxing. Chan pushed in three fingers without warning and Hyunjin gasped, eyes widening as he grips the sheets again. "Fuck.." He moaned out when Chan starts pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, the cum inside and the lube starts gushing out. "I hope you can take a few more because I am NOT done with you."

The next morning, Hyunjin finds himself alone on a bed, naked and pretty pale thighs all marked up and ass sore. His head didn’t hurt as much and he remembers every second of last night. How they both cummed for almost six times because they fucked like bunnies in heat. He looked around but there weren’t any signs of Chan. No clothes, no note. Nothing. Hyunjin rubs his eyes before looking up at the ceiling.

Something was off.

He did his best to clean up even with his aching body. When he thinks he looked presentable (even with the marks on his neck and his still bruised lips), he walked out the room and tiptoed around the bodies passed out and the mess that they created last night. He checked his phone and there were a bunch of missed calls and texts from Felix. He reads the ones sent from last night.

Felix  
wheeree r yuou

Felix  
We’re getring mcodkalds

Felix  
Jiniie whre r u

Felix  
Wl’el be inmy room

Hyunjin laughed before he scrolled to the messaged from just two hours ago.

Felix  
Dude, where the hell are you?

Felix  
Did you go back to the dorms?

Felix  
You’re not here????

Felix  
Answer meeee or I won’t treat you to lunch.

Felix  
DID YOU SLEEP WITH SOMEONE??

Felix  
Who did you sleep with?!?!

Felix  
Are you safe?

Hyunjin scrolled through the rest before he replied that he was alive and will be at his dorm room. Felix replied that was staying there for two whole hours and that he wouldn’t mind waiting for him for a bit more. 

Hyunjin  
I have big news btw

Felix  
HURRY UP THEN

Hyunjin limped his way back to the dorm, feeling dirty yet happy and excited to tell Felix about his night. When he reached the dorm, he stared at him with wide eyes. “You looked wrecked.” He states and Hyunjin laughed, nodding his head, knowing that he did. One of the reasons why the people he passed by looked at him weirdly.

“So, who?” Felix asked and Hyunjin smiled, sitting beside him while facing him. “Chan-hyung.” He said and Felix blinked, tilting his head to the side. “I know! I didn’t think he would even think like me like I do with him, but he slept with me, Lix.” He said excitedly, but Felix seemed worried and in shock. “What? I thought you'd be excited for me.” Hyunjin adds when Felix didn’t speak. Felix opened his mouth before closing it again and the uneasy feeling Hyunjin felt came back. “What, Lix? You’re scaring me.”

Felix held his hand, patting the top of it before he spoke. “Chan was with me the whole night, Hyunjin. We, along with Jisung and a few others went to McDonald’s to order take-out and eat in my room.” Felix answered, looking at Hyunjin’s reaction. Hyunjin shook his head, staring at him firmly. “It was Chan. I was sure before I did anything. He had blonde hair!” He defends and this time Felix’s eyes flashed more of realization than worry. “Oh, Hyunjin.” Felix says in a sympathetic tone, making Hyunjin’s eyebrows knit together. “What?”

“That was Chris.” Felix answered. “Chan’s twin.”


	2. do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll go now since I might do something I shouldn’t in a school library.” He said and Hyunjin acted before thinking, he pulled on Chan’s sweater, making the other stop moving.
> 
> “Do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!  
> Please share as well <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it!

Hyunjin stares at him. “Are you messing with me for not replying to you?” He asked and Felix frowned, shaking his head. “If it really was Chan, I would’ve been happy. But he has a real life twin.” He answered and Hyunjin blinked at him before squinting his eyes. “Are you sure?” He asked again and Felix nodded. “I thought you knew because well, he’s so different from Hyung.” Felix answered again and Hyunjin let out a scoff, smiling like he was losing his mind. 

“I’m too fucked out and sleepy to think about this right now.” He states before standing up slowly. “You want me to take care of you?” Felix asked him, watching him get his towel. “Wanna shower with me?” Hyunjin teased, making the other laugh. “Nice try.” Felix commented before lying on the bed. “I’ll wait here and cuddle with you.” He adds, taking his phone out.

Hyunjin showered in the dorm bathroom, making sure to scrub his whole body, who knew who else laid on that bed before the two of them did. He winced a bit when he washed his hole. He sighs deeply, letting the shower water hit his face. He didn’t know what to think about or what to feel. “Hey! Did you drown?” Felix asked outside, making him jump. How long has he been under the water? “Shut up!” He just called out before getting out.

When he was in his more comfortable clothes, he wrapped his long hair with the towel before sitting between Felix’s legs. Felix was sitting on the bed with his back on the wall, since Hyunjin still has wet hair. Felix wraps his arms over Hyunjin’s broad shoulders while Hyunjin sighs, feeling Felix’s warm body behind him. They do this a lot, cuddling. Felix shows him a picture of Chan and Chris side by side, they looked younger than they did now. “So, it’s true.” Hyunjin whispered, a heavy feeling started forming on his chest.

Hyunjin analyzed what happened last night. Chris never mentioned his name and Hyunjin just just called him ‘hyung’ instead of ‘Chan’ because he thought it would be more respectful. His mind was running a thousand thoughts, but he couldn’t say anything. Felix heaves out a breath before speaking. “How are you feeling?” He asked and Hyunjin pouted.

“I feel stupid.” 

Felix pats his tummy pats his chest. “You’re not though.” Felix comments and Hyunjin chuckled. “Sometimes you are, but not this time.” Felix adds with a laugh, Hyunjin felt the vibrations on his back and Felix’s deep laugh on his ear. He pouts more, snuggling deeper into Felix’s hug. “It’s just, I wanted to sleep with him AND be with him so bad and I did it with the wrong one.” Hyunjin laughed out sarcastically and Felix sighs, taking the towel off his hair before drying it gently. "And why did he leave without saying or leaving anything? What a jerk." He states again, a bit more harsh. “Do you want to talk to Chris?” Felix asked, pushing Hyunjin forward for a bit to dry his hair more comfortably.

Hyunjin shook his head. “I don’t think I can face both of them any time soon.” He whispered, closing his eyes as he let Felix dry his hair. “I’ll avoid Chan for a bit.” He adds since only Chan goes to their school. He doesn't even want to know what Chris was doing with his life.

And Hyunjin /did/ manage to avoid him for two weeks, whenever he would visit Felix’s room and he hears his voice from the outside, he would come back a few hours later. When he sees Chan passing by the hallway, he would turn around and run. But one time though, one Friday afternoon, after all his classes, he was cornered by Chan in the back of the library where he was getting the history book that was required for them to read.

Hyunjin was staring at him with wide eyes, his back on the wall as Chan looked at him nervously. “I haven’t seen you around lately.” Chan says and Hyunjin gives him a fake smile, raising his book. “I’ve been busy.” He says and Chan chuckled, crossing his arms. “Oh? So, you weren’t just avoiding me because you slept with my twin?” He asked and this time, Hyunjin blushed, gulping before looking at his right to avoid the other’s gaze.

“I-” Hyunjin paused, looking down. “I thought he was you.” He admitted, biting down his lower lip. It was about time to confess, it’s better to explain when Chan knows that Hyunjin liked him. “I didn’t know that you had a twin.” Hyunjin adds, feeling stupid once again for ogling at Chan and not really knowing much details about him. Chan raised his eyebrows, face of realization came across his face. “You thought it was me?” He asked with a hint of teasing in.

The way he smirked reminded him of Chris from that night and he got light-headed. “Um-yes.” He answered, tucking a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. Chan steps forward and Hyunjin keeps avoiding his eyes. “And you like me?” Chan teased again. Hyunjin nods, keeping his eyes on the ground. “How come you never spoke to me?” Chan asked and Hyunjin looked at him, the blush still evident on his cheeks. “Um, I figured you wouldn’t like me like that.” He answered and Chan scoffs like he can’t believe what he just heard.

“How can I not? You’re hot and adorable at the same time. And Felix told me stories about how sweet you are.” Chan says, smiling sweetly this time, scratching the back of his head. This, this is the Chan that Hyunjin knows, not the one teasing him just a few seconds ago. But it was gone just as fast and Chan gave him a look. “I would’ve slept with you too if it were me that night.” He answered and Hyunjin inhaled shakily, eyes searching Chan’s while wondering if he heard it right. “What?” He asked in shock and Chan shrugged. “Chris said you were..” He paused, glancing at Hyunjin’s lips before looking back at his eyes. “..as he says, the best lay he’s ever had.”

Hyunjin bites down his lower lip when Chan inhales through his nose. “And that’s saying a lot since he never talks about his hook-ups.” He answered before shrugging. "And because I like you too." Chan says slowly, keeping his eyes on Hyunjin's. He then sighs, clapping his hands once. “I’ll go now since I might do something I shouldn’t in a school library.” He said and Hyunjin acted before thinking, he pulled on Chan’s sweater, making the other stop moving. “Do it.” Hyunjin says, blinking at him, his heart banging in his chest wildly as he waits. Chan gave it a thought for a moment, looking at Hyunjin’s eyes once again.

With a deep breath, Chan steps closer, placing a hand on his jaw before kissing him. Hyunjin lets out a little moan, dropping the book on the ground as he laced his hands on Chan’s hair. Chan placed his hands on Hyunjin's waist, pushing him more into the wall as he leaned closer to him. Hyunjin felt excited both from his crush's lips on him and from being in a public area. Chan slides his tongue over his lip and he parts his mouth, tilting his head to the side.

Chan slides his tongue in, playing with Hyunjin's. Hyunjin lets out a sound, hands gripping Chan's hair and tugging when the older pressed his thigh up on his growing boner. "Hyung." Hyunjin whispers when Chan pulls away. "As much as I want to suck you off right here, I don't want to get caught." He says, drawing circles with his thumb over his shirt. Hyunjin pouts and Chan smiles, kissing his lips. "Want to go to my house?" He asked, reaching a hand out and Hyunjin smiled widely at that, nodding his head excitedly. But then he paused. "Will he be there?" He asked and Chan thought for a moment. 

"I don't think so. He usually goes home at night or the next morning." He says and Hyunjin nods, sliding his hand into Chan's as they head out of the school.

When they reached his house, Hyunjin was led to his room. It was.. clean. The walls were covered with pictures of plants and his family, his books all stacked on the table and the shelves. His bed looked comfy. Then he sees a picture of him and Chris, making him turn to face Chan who closed the door. "I have a question." He says and Chan nods, telling him to ask away. "Does Chris leave his one-night stands a lot?" He asked and Chan looked shocked at the question before he cleared his throat. "Uh." He says before shrugging. "You should probably ask him that." He adds and Hyunjin frowns but nods.

How would Chan know about it anyway?

“Sorry, did I make it awkward?” He asks afterwards and Chan smiles sweetly, stepping forward and placing his hands on Hyunjin’s waist just like he did in the library. Hyunjin smiles in relief, placing his own on Chan’s shoulders. “No.” He whispers before looking at his lips. “Can I kiss you now?” He asked and Hyunjin smiled giddily before bending down a bit to place his lips on his. This was good, different. Slow. Chan smiles into the kiss before leading him to the bed and pushing him to lay in his back. Chan spreads his legs to settle between them.

Chan trails down his lips to his jaw and to his collarbone. His skin soft on his lips as he lifts Hyunjin’s shirt to kiss down his chest. Hyunjin takes it off, as he watches Chan kiss down to his v-line, hands unbuckling his belt. Hyunjin bites down his lip when Chan pulls his pants and underwear down, his long, thick, cock slapping the bottom of his stomach. “Damn.” Chan whispered, staring at his cock hungrily.

Hyunjin grips the sheets when Chan holds his base, giving light kisses to his length. “It’s so big.” Chan states in amazement while staring at it and Hyunjin blushed, not used to Chan, the real one that he wanted to sleep with the first time, to say it. “Aw, you’re blushing, baby.” He says and Hyunjin’s mind short-circuited. His mind went to Chris, but his thoughts came to an end when Chan wraps his lips around his tip before going deeper.

Hyunjin groans, lying on the bed flat as Chan continues to try and get every inch of his cock and he gagged. Hyunjin moaned at that before looking down again to see Chan pulling off his cock. “Hyung.” Hyunjin calls, leaning on his elbows as Chan starts kissing his thighs. “Hm?” Chan hums out before biting down on his pale thigh and Hyunjin whines a bit before pouting. “Hyung, take off your clothes.” He states and Chan chuckled. 

But he did it anyway, he gets up and pulls his shirt off and Hyunjin hides his smile when Chan stares down at him, unbuckling his own belt with a smirk, the tip of his tongue peeking from his mouth. Chan pulls off his trousers first and Hyunjin eyes the thick cock that Chan’s boxer briefs was trying to contain. Hyunjin gets off the bed and kneels in front of him before hooking his fingers on Chan’s boxer. “Go ahead.” Chan says and Hyunjin smiles, pulling it off until Chan’s cock is standing high and mighty.

Hyunjin happily smiles before immediately sucking on the tip and sliding his mouth further. Chan groans, head tilting up a bit before looking down and putting Hyunjin’s hair in a ponytail. Hyunjin holds on to his thighs as Chan starts sliding his head back and forth. “God, your mouth is so good for me.” He groaned out, feeling the warmth of his mouth around him. Hyunjin moans, eyes closing as he widens his mouth, engulfing Chan’s cock as he goes deeper. Chan groaned at that before pulling him closer.

Hyunjin sucks around him and Chan sighs deeply before pulling him off, a string of saliva links his lips with his tip. “As much as I want to cum on your pretty face, I want to be inside you.” He said and Hyunjin nods excitedly. “Please.” He says and Chan lets go of his hair. “On the bed.” Chan stated and Hyunjin gets on the bed, lying on his back with legs spread open.

Chan walked over to one side of the room and took out the lube and a condom. “With or without?” Chan asked and Hyunjin smiled at him. “Without.” He answered and Chan’s dick visibly twitched on that before throwing the condom packet back in and heading to the bed. He gets on the bed and kneeled between Hyunjin’s legs, opening the lube before squirting a good amount of lube on his fingers.

Hyunjin was already leaking and the other hasn’t even put anything in. “Okay.” Chan states before pushing his finger in and Hyunjin moans, relaxing his body. “You’re loose?” Chan asked in surprise when he added another finger when he slid it again. Hyunjin groans, nodding his head. Chan didn’t ask why, he just continued stretching him out, the pretty sounds coming from Hyunjin’s pretty lips went to his dick. Hyunjin wasn’t faking it, Chan knew his way around his ass like he’s been in it. Hyunjin tilts his head back, gripping the sheets.

“Fuck, okay. I can’t take it anymore.” Chan said, taking his fingers out and coating his cock with lube. Hyunjin gulps, letting Chan lift his legs up and push his knees up to his chest. The older pushed his tip in and Hyunjin inhaled sharply. It’s happening. This is it. “Hyung-” He gasped out when Chan went deeper, his cock already halfway in. “Hyunjin, fuck..” Chan breathes out while he goes deeper, the grip on Hyunjin’s thighs tightened when he bottomed out.

Hyunjin wasn’t prepared for the next few hours that went after that. Chan knew how to control himself, only cumming three times while Hyunjin was crying and cumming for the nth time they did it. Chan fucked him slow at first, letting the younger feel every inch of his cock. Hyunjin cummed with a low groan while Chan moans into his neck, not from cumming, but feeling Hyunjin’s hole tightening around him.

Then Chan goes faster and deeper, spreading his legs apart and jerking off Hyunjin’s sensitive cock, making the other squirm underneath him, gripping the pillows on his head this time. Hyunjin came with Chan after that, both gasping and groaning. Chan gets off him and tells him to bend over the table. Hyunjin, with shaky legs, followed him and laid chest first on the table. Chan went behind him and rammed into him like there was no tomorrow.

The books on the table fell on the floor when Chan buried himself deep in him repeatedly. The table hitting the wall, creating banging noises that could be heard in the entire house. Hyunjin came on the floor this time, voice cracking when he did so. Chan pulls him off the table and let him lean on the wall, fucking into him and wrapping a hand around his throat with one hand. They came at the same time again, Chan pushing him more into the wall while his knees got weak, cum spilling on the wall and his back arching.

Chan then lays down on the ground and lets a tired Hyunjin ride him, hands on Chan’s built chest while he bounced lazily. Their bodies were sweaty and muscles sore, but they continued on. Hyunjin doesn’t know why he kept going even though he was tired and his ass ached. He doesn’t know how Chan (and Chris) managed to make him cum repeatedly and still want for more. After cumming for the last night, Hyunjin was a mess, tears of pleasure stained his cheeks, cheeks flushed like Chan and hair going everywhere.

Chan lay Hyunjin on the floor for a bit, both breathless, but Chan moved first, getting up and fixing the bed. He changed the sheets half-heartedly, not completely tucking the ends under the bed before lifting Hyunjin up and letting him lay down on the bed. “Thank you.” Hyunjin whispers quietly when he feels the warm bed under him. “I’m going to clean you up, okay?” Chan asks, patting down his hair and he nods. “Okay.” He whispered, closing his eyes from tiredness.

When he woke up after a few hours, he was dressed in a big, black sweater, clean boxers and Chan’s arm was over his waist. He smiled to himself despite feeling the pain of his body, he felt warm in his chest. But then he feels the dryness of his throat, so he slowly gets out of bed, carefully placing Chan’s arm down. He tiptoed to the door and out of the room. He remembers where the kitchen was and he walked towards it. 

He opens the fridge and gets the pitcher before taking a glass from beside the fridge. He poured himself a glass before downing it in one go. He sighs, leaning into the table before he hears a low whistle. He turned around, thinking it was Chan, but was faced with a blonde version of him. Chris. He was only wearing joggers, his upper body fully exposed. Hyunjin glares at him, exhaling through his nose when Chris smirks at his thighs before looking at his marked neck.

“I see my twin has a thing for necks.” He commented and Hyunjin rolled his eyes before walking towards the direction of Chan’s room, but his legs wobbled. Chris caught him by his arm but he tugs it out of his grip. “I can manage on my own.” He says in a harsh tone and Chris frowns at that, making Hyunjin glare more. “Why are you mad?” Chris asked, eyebrows knitting together.

Hyunjin scoffed. “You left me that morning with nothing but marks on my thighs and an aching ass.” He answered and Chris’ face showed a face of regret. “Sorry.” Chris says, clearing his throat. Clearly, he wasn’t used to facing his one-night stands like this. “I had a job interview that morning, I forgot to leave a note.” He said and Hyunjin blinks at him. “Chan can vouch for me, he called me a bunch of times before I woke up.” He adds. Job interview? Isn’t he a senior like Chan?

“Oh, I don’t go to school like Chan.” Chris answered and Hyunjin blinked.

“I didn’t say anything.” He answered back and Chris pointed at him. “Your face says it all.” He states and Hyunjin inhales through his nose before looking back at Chan’s room. “We can talk more in the morning, go get some rest.” Chris states before he takes Hyunjin’s glass, fill it with water before taking it to his room. Hyunjin, after a long time of standing in the kitchen, went to Chan’s room and cuddled into the older. “Where’d you go?” Chan whispered into his hair and Hyunjin inhaled his scent. “To get some water.” He answered back, closing his eyes and mentally preparing himself for the encounter tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> I decided to do a three chapters for this one because why not lol
> 
> I'll be posting the final chapter soon~~
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
